


Heartbeat

by Randome013



Series: SoMa Week 2020 [8]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bonus Day, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeat, SoMa Week, SoMa Week 2020, my attempt at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randome013/pseuds/Randome013
Summary: SoMa Week 2020 - Bonus Day: HeartbeatI can feel his heartbeat. Steady and strong.Ba-dumpJust like it should.Ba-dumpI can feel his scar, too.Ba-dumpAnd suddenly I realize how lucky I am to have him.How lucky I am forhimto have chosenme.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: SoMa Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Heartbeat

_Ba-dump_

I can’t even look my weapon in the eyes.

I’m a disgrace as a meister.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_I’m_ supposed to be the one fighting. _I’m_ supposed to be the one getting injured.

So why was _he_ stuck in the infirmary for over a week?

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

His heartbeat feels steady under my hand.

_Ba-dump_

Every time I close my eyes all I can see is blood.

Red. Bloodred like his eyes.

Pouring out of his skin, no stopping in sight.

Because I was _too weak._ I was _too_ _weak_ to protect him. I was _too weak_ to slay the demoniac sword. _I’m weak._

How could I ever hope to be as good as mama?

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

“Maka?”

_Ba-dump_

I look up. He’s looking at me in worry

_Ba-dump_

With eyes as red as the blood pouring and pouring and-

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_He_ was the one who jumped in front of the blade.

 _He_ was the one who almost got cut in a half.

 _He_ is the one that almost died.

And yet he is worried about _me._

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Typical Soul.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I take my hand away.

His heart keeps beating. Steady and strong. Just like it should.

“Nothing. Let’s go home.”

oOo

_Ba-dump_

We’re in our flat. Sprawled out on the sofa.

My head is laying against his ribcage

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I can feel his heartbeat. Steady and strong.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I can feel the scar, too.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Suddenly I realize how lucky I am to have him.

How lucky I am for _him_ to have chosen _me._

_Ba-dump_

He who always is there for me, no matter what.

_Ba-dump_

He who makes me go outside when I stay in our flat for too long.

_Ba-dump_

He who can make the best casserole.

_Ba-dump_

He who is ready to sacrifice himself for me. To get _hurt_ for me.

Again and again.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

“Soul?”

_Ba-dump_

“Thank you.”

_Ba-dump_

oOo

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I remember the first time we met.

He looked me straight in the eyes. Those beautiful red eyes.

“This is who I am”, he said.

I remember thinking his teeth are weird. Why are they so pointy?

And then he played.

It was frantic. It was horrifying. It was so full of emotion. Full of _him_.

It was beautiful.

When I told him that, he turned around and smiled. A genuine one. With the dimple.

“Partners?”

“Partners.”

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

“-ka! STAY WITH ME MAKA! D-“

_Ba-dump_

Soul Eater.

His song was beautiful. However, he never played again.

He can be horrifying when serious. He tries to hide his feelings behind a mask of indifference. But I know that he feels _so_ much. His heart is _so_ big.

But at the same time, he is so, so much more.

He likes romcoms. Not that he’ll ever tell anyone. He is gentle when he tends my wounds after a battle. He is so patient. And so, so loyal.

He doesn’t like close contact. But he hates being alone even more.

He cares. _So_ , so much.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

“S-Soul?”

“MAKA! -“

“Yo-you a-”

“Don’t talk“

I try again.

_You are the coolest person I know._

I can’t do it.

His tears mix with my blood.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I only saw Soul cry once.

I still don’t know why.

He never cries. Especially not in front of others.

I came home. He was on the couch. Silent.

He cries restrained. Muted. I almost didn’t notice.

He cries alone.

He went to the bathroom as soon as he saw me. Stayed way too long.

He came out later. For dinner.

I didn’t mention that it technically was his turn. He took over her turn the week after as a matter of course.

His voice was still a bit shaky. His smirks half-hearted.

He pretended it didn’t happen. I did, too. We ate dinner like we normally would. He didn’t say anything about it. I didn’t push.

But on the same day, before we went to our separate rooms, he hugged me. It was so tight it hurt.

“Thank you”

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

“P-please. We can even watch your stupid boring documentations.”

My vision grows blurry. Am I crying? I don’t know. All I feel is pain

“It’s your time to wash the dishes, nerd. Don’t you go bailing on me, idiot.”

The stupid ringing in my head only gets worse. It hurts.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

I hear steps.

Frantic.

“Hold on. Hold on. Hold on Hold on.”

Two silhouettes appear at the edge of my vision.

Is it… Stein?

Everything is so blurry…

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

It’s impossible to forget the night I met Stein.

The night I really realized how dependent I was of Soul.

The night Soul was ready to _die_ protecting me.

Now I know that I am, too.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

It really is Stein.

Soul is saying something.

I can’t understand it. It’s so loud.

Everything hurts.

The ringing in my ears doesn’t stop.

It’s so, so loud.

_...why did I never notice how pretty his lips are?_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Soul almost never smiles.

He smirks a lot.

Every time he’s sarcastic. Every time I accidentally break a plate while washing the dishes. Every time he manages to steal the remote.

But his genuine smiles are rare.

They are smaller. Honest. The dimple always gives it away.

He is gorgeous when he smiles.

My heart skips a beat. Every time.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

His laugher is the exact opposite.

Real laugher makes his whole body shake.

It’s loud. Uncontrolled.

It’s stunning.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

Each sob makes his whole body shake.

He is wailing.

It’s ugly.

There is snot all over him. His face is contorted in a grimace. His eyes are glassy.

“Please don’t leave me”

He’s beautiful.

_Ba-dump_

_Ba-dump_

„Soul“

_Ba-dump_

“I think”

_Ba-dump_

“I”

_Ba-dump_

I cough. The blood tastes metallic in my mouth.

_Ba-dump_

I have to

_Ba-dump_

I have to tell him

_Ba-dump_

“I lo-”

_Ba-_

_Soul, I think I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> And this was my last entry for the SoMa Week this year! Did you think that Soul would be the one to die in the beginning? (bc that was my intention...) I'd love to say that I ended the week with a huge OS I'm super happy with, but well... I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I was on the fence for a while if I shouldn't just end the week with day 7, but I (obviously) decided to post it in the end. Idk why, but literally every idea I had for this prompt was pure angst, so here is my attempt at it. In the beginning it was just the third part, but I added the first two later for it not to be too short. Thank you so much for every Kudos and Comment! (special thanks for Just_Absolutely_Super, SleepingbeautyK and RayElizabethVivix for commenting on practically every entry!) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are (as always) much appreciated and needed!  
> Have a great day and bye!


End file.
